


Loona Hogwarts AU

by isthatapigeon132



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Feelings Realization, Internalized Homophobia, Slow Burn, but not that slow, happy ending I promise, maybe a little smut depends ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatapigeon132/pseuds/isthatapigeon132
Summary: what the title says. gowon and yeojin as main characters because i dont see that a lot. and i cut wendy from the book
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this book is told from the pov of gowon and pov changes will be noted so there isnt confusion.

(The main characters are gowon and yeojin and pov changes will be in the chapter)  
(Red Velvet and Itzy will come in as side characters) (Hyejoo besties with Chaeryeong) (Yeojin besties with Yuna)

Houses  
Gryffindor  
Chuu  
Yeojin  
Heejin  
Rosé  
Jeongyeon  
Chaeyoung  
Momo  
Yuna

Slytherin  
Jungeun  
Gowon  
Hyunjin  
Yves  
Jennie  
Nayeon  
Ryujin

Hufflepuff  
Hyejoo  
Vivi  
Choerry  
Lisa  
Jihyo  
Dahyun  
Sana  
Lia  
Chaeryeong

Ravenclaw  
Haseul  
Jinsoul  
Jisoo  
Tzuyu  
Mina  
Yeji


	2. chapter 2

Gowon’s POV  
I wake up to the sound of barking. Initially that's what woke me up, but screeching laughter following the barking would have also woken me up. Opening one eye, I reach behind my head, grab my pillow, and chuck it at Jungeun’s face. The laughter from her stops, but everyone else’s continues, if not louder than before. I groan and roll out of bed. “Shut up will you? It’s not funny.” I hear Jungeun say. I hear a voice call from the next room “Someone tell me you got that on camera.” “I did.” I hear another voice say. “You guys are so annoying.” Jungeun mumbles loud enough that we can hear it. The same voice from the other room that I now recognize as Nayeon says, “You love us though.” I can hear the smirk in her voice. “Whatever.” Jungeun grumbles. “She never denied it.” Ryujin says with a laugh. I grab my clothes and get ready for class, while everyone else keeps goofing off. I yell out “Bye!” and get back varied responses. “They’re going to be late.” I sigh. 

The school year just started. I open my textbook as I’m walking to my first class. My friends and I usually opt out of breakfast. Not paying attention to where I’m going, I walk right into something. I fall and my textbook hits the floor, making a loud noise. Hearing a gasp, I realize I walked into someone. “I’m sor-” Mortified I start to apologize but when I look up to see who I bumped into, I stop. “Well, Well, Well, look who it is.” I hear Jennie say. Wait- where did they come from? My friends always pop up out of nowher- “Oh it's you guys.” Hyejoo says cutting off my inner dialogue. My friends scoff and I can see Hyejoo roll her eyes. “No. I’m not doing this with you guys this year.” Hyejoo says, sounding annoyed. “Oh yes you are.” Sooyoung says. Hyejoo picks up my textbook, hands it to me, and walks away. But not before flipping off my friends. “Get back here. You don’t get to just walk away!” Nayeon yells at Hyejoo’s disappearing figure. “I just did.” Hyejoo laughs. Me and my friends have always been enemies with Hyejoo and hers. None of us really know why, but we all hate them. We’ve never even had a conversation with them. But I think my friends like starting fights with them. I’ve heard that they’re nice, but we wouldn’t know. Not that we want to. My friends wouldn’t be caught dead talking to anyone who isn’t in our friend circle. I don’t really care for fighting but I have to make it seem like I do to uphold our reputation. I am head bitch after all. Anything I say, goes. 

Walking into the library (that's where my first class is held), I look around. There are some people I recognize, I see Jiwoo chatting very animatedly with Dahyun and Rosé, Yeojin and Yuna flicking pieces of paper at Haseul and Yeji, a big group of people consisting of Jeongyeon, Vivi, Jisoo, Mina, Heejin, Momo, Chaeryeong, Lia, Jihyo, Hyejoo, Choerry, and Lisa, playing chess, Sana, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu, looking at the same book, and my friends in the corner, but Jungeun’s missing. I walk up to them and ask if they’ve seen her and they shrug. “She said she had something to do.” Hyunjin says. What would she have to do? “I’ll go look for her,” I tell them. They nod and continue whatever they were doing. I walk around for a couple of minutes, and eventually decide to go back to the library. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finish our classes for the day without any interruptions. But also without Jungeun. She skipped the entire school day. I’m going to yell at her later for that one. My friends went to dinner, but I got loaded with work so I stayed back. “Really? On the first day of school?” Jennie says. “Yep. My classmates had the same reactions.” I chuckle. “Do you want us to bring you anything?” Ryujin asks. “Nah I’m going to eat when I’m done with my work.” “Okay. We’ll see you later” Sooyoung says while opening the door to leave. I say bye and they leave. 

I’ve been working for about an hour, when I decide I want to take a break. I go to the great hall and grab a quick dinner, so I can continue to do my work. I see all my friends there and they are being loud as always. I laugh to myself, but then remember that everyone can see me and it looks like I’m laughing at nothing. I stop by their table and say hi, and walk out. While walking back I hear noises coming from an unused classroom. I walk over to it, and peek through the window. When I see where the noises are coming from I have to cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I stumble back and my eyes widen. So that's where Jungeun has been all day. Hm interesting. I snap a photo to use for blackmail purposes and walk away. I couldn’t see who she was with though. Whoever he was, she must really like him to miss school all day. 

3rd person POV  
If Gowon would have stayed a second longer she would have seen Jinsoul grab her bag and walk out of the room, leaving Jungeun staring at the door completely in awe, or as some would call it, love. 

Jinsoul’s POV  
I kept Jungeun all day. We were studying most of the day but then we got distracted. Well she did. I don’t even know why I was studying with her. To be fair she asked me to study, but I didn’t even know she had anything to study for. We just started the school year. I’m sure you’re wondering what happened, though you might have an idea. But I’ll tell you anyways. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked from breakfast to the library, ready to go to my first class, but I got stopped in the hallway by Jungeun. “Hey Jinsoul.” She awkwardly said while scratching the side of her head. “What.” I asked back. I really didn’t mean for it to come out like that but she is wasting my time. “Could you help me study?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next thing I know, it's been all day and I was starting to get hungry. “Can we go get some food? I'm starving.” I asked her. “Can you wait a little longer?” She responded sounding annoyed. I huffed and crossed my arms, pouting like a little kid. She glazed over at me and sighed. “Fine go get something.” “You’re not going to eat anything?” I questioned “No. I'm watching what I’m eating since I’m on the quidditch team.” I frowned. I looked at her body, and saw that she was already skinny. She saw me look and started blushing. I noticed and asked, “Are you sick?” She shook her head and asked why. “Because you’re bright red. You look like a tomato!” I laughed loudly. That just made her blush more. “Are you sure you’re not sick?” “Yes.” She laughed. Aw her laugh is really cute. She started to turn bright red again. I looked at her and furrowed my eyebrows. “You said I had a cute laugh.” She said. “I said that out loud?” I asked, horrified. She nodded. “Well it is.” I said feeling brave. I laughed and grabbed my bag. I looked back at her and asked “You coming?” But I didn’t get a response. Her head was hanging and her hair was in her face so I couldn’t see it. She got up and took my bag from my hand so I protested. “Hey, give that back to m-” But I didn’t get to finish my sentence because she grabbed my face and her lips were on mine. My hands worked faster than my brain though, because I put one, on her waist and the other, threaded in her hair. She opened her mouth so I could explore it a little better. She moved me so I was against the wall. But then I heard footsteps, so I detached myself from her, grabbed my bag, and ran out. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAT JUST HAPPENED AND WHY DID I KISS BACK


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think of topwon?

3rd person POV   
Inside the ravenclaw dorm, Jinsoul was just about losing her mind and the rest of her fried hair because she was pulling on it so hard. Mina and Yeji were looking concerned for their friend from a corner in the room, Haseul was trying to get some information on what made her act like this, Tzuyu was reading a book, and Jisoo was sleeping. The eldest in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, drooling and snoring, was sleeping like a rock. All the sudden Jinsoul started yelling at a panicked Haseul. This woke up Jisoo from her sleep and distracted Tzuyu from her reading. Jisoo jumped, clearly startled, and looked around frantically. Tzuyu sighed, looking extremely annoyed that she was interrupted, (Jisoo did too once she found out what had woken her up) but immediately that expression faded into one of worry and sympathy when she noticed that Jinsoul was full on sobbing now. A similar look flashed on everyone else’s faces, when they had also noticed she was sobbing. 

Jisoo’s POV  
I had been rudely awoken from my slumber by a screaming blonde. Suddenly, she started sobbing. Haseul, bless her heart, was now wrapping her arms around Jinsoul to bring her into a comforting hug. Haseul always does give the best hugs. It’s like she can express emotion through them. It’s weird but also really nice. I looked to my left, and saw Tzuyu looking at Jinsoul with a worried expression, a book forgotten in her hands. Looking to my right, Mina and Yeji get up to walk over to Jinsoul and probably copy Haseul’s actions. I decide to get up and do the same. I sit behind Jinsoul and give her a back hug once Haseul lets go of her. Mina grabs her left hand, while Yeji grabs her right. Tzuyu switches places with me, and I pull Haseul off to the side. I try my best to talk over Jinsoul, who is still sobbing uncontrollably, but also not too loud because I don’t want anyone to hear me. “Why is she crying?” I question Haseul. “I’m not sure, the only words I was able to make out were, ironically enough, make out and empty classroom.” “Do you know who she was making out with?” Haseul sighs, “No. She never said. He must be really important if she’s sobbing over him.” I nod, looking at Jinsoul. “If she skipped the first day back, then yeah. I’d say he must be pretty important.” 

Once Jinsoul is done crying, I put her to bed. I run my hand through my hair, sigh, and walk back out to the main dorm room. I clear my throat, gathering everyone’s attention. “We should follow Jinsoul to see who she’s sneaking around with.” Mina speaks up in response to my statement. “She isn’t telling us for a reason. We shouldn’t snoop in her business.” Yeji, who seems to be on the same page as me, says, “But if she was skipping school, then he could be a bad influence to her. We can’t let some guy get in the way of her studies and school.” Haseul reluctantly nods, and Mina and Tzuyu, who seemed a bit on the fence about this idea, also agreed. “Alright then. It’s settled. Meet at the library tomorrow to follow Jinsoul.”

\--------------------

Jungeun’s POV  
I asked Jinsoul if we could meet up today, and not surprisingly she said no. I waited at the top of the spiral staircase and when someone went into the ravenclaw common room, I followed them. I hid behind a chair, and after a half an hour they left. I got up, sat in the chair, and waited for Jinsoul to come. Eventually I fell asleep. I was woken by a very clearly annoyed and slightly mad Jinsoul. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room. (A/N: pretend that they each get a very small dorm sized room that is connected with a few other peoples rooms by a main room/bathroom. kinda like a small apartment.) Her hand was touching mine and it was so soft. But she soon let go and pushed me onto her bed. She turned around and slammed the door. Then she turned back to me and started yelling. 

Jinsoul’s POV  
I’m so pissed at Jungeun right now. “WHY WOULD YOU WAIT IN THE COMMON ROOM WHERE ANYONE COULD COME IN?” She smiled sheepishly and said, “I didn’t think about that.” I groaned and slapped my forehead. “YOU NEVER DO THINK, DO YOU?” She looked offended by my comment. “What’s that supposed to mean?” “You always do, do, do. Never think. Anything you say or do is completely random and you do it whenever you feel like it.” I poked her chest with every word of that sentence. She grabbed my hand and yanked me closer to her. She turned us around and pushed me on my bed. She grabbed my face by my jaw and tilted it up so I was looking at her. My face was flaming right now. She just stared at me for a couple of minutes. She laid down on my bed and pulled me into a hug. My face was up against her shoulder. “I did this on impulse too and now I’m not sure what to do.” It surprised me that she’d admit I was right. Her next words really surprised me though. “Can I kiss you?” I looked up into her eyes and nodded. She smiled and leaned in. I met her halfway. She put her hands on my waist and picked me up. She readjusted us so that I was sitting on top of her lap with my legs wrapped around her middle, and arms around her neck. She had her hands in my hair. She moved her hand so it was under my shirt and it was touching my back. Her lips felt so good against mine. 

Jungeun’s POV  
I sucked on her bottom lip and bit lightly. I squeezed her thigh with my hand and that made her moan. I heard movement outside of the room and pulled away. I looked at her and saw that her lips were swollen and her hair was messed up. Also her shirt was crumpled. “I think there’s something outside your door.” I whispered to her. “Let me check. Stay right here.” She whispered back. I watched her walk away and open the door. I caught a glimpse of someone outside before she closed the door. 

Jinsoul’s POV  
I open the door to Jisoo, Tzuyu, Haseul, Yeji, Mina, Nayeon, Hyunjin, Sooyoung, Jennie, Ryunjin, and Chaewon. “How did you guys get in here?” I asked. (A/N: pretend they can enter each other's dorm rooms if they have permission from the people who live in the dorms.) The answer came from Mina. “They made us let them in.” Behind Mina, Yeji nods. “Okay then, what do you want?” Nayeon asks, “Have you seen Jungeun?” I shake my head. “Really? Because I saw her enter here after our classes.” Sooyoung says. I gulp, because they now know I’m lying. “No,” I scratch my head, “I haven’t seen her.” “Then open the door.” I look over at my friends for help, but they just look confused. “No.” “Open it, Jinsoul.” I back up so that my hand is on the door knob. “Jinsoul.” I give one last look, before opening the door and throwing myself inside. I scramble to lock the door, and right as I lock it, I feel a twist. I put my back to the door and look at Jungeun. She looks so confused. “What’s going on?” She whispers. “They know you’re in here.” I whisper back. There’s a bang, and we hear, “If Jungeun is tied up and being held hostage in there, you will die Jinsoul.” That’s from Chaewon, so I really don’t doubt she’d kill me. I can hear my friends arguing with them, a bang, a really loud “OWCH”, footsteps, and a door being slammed. “They’ve left. You can come out.” Jisoo calls out from behind my door. “Alright.” I shout back. I lay back down on my bed, where Jungeun is, and hug her. She hugs back and we lay like that in the quiet for a couple hours, just to be safe. I also don’t want my friends to know that she’s in here. I grab a still very confused looking Jungeun by the hand, and tell her to follow me. “Okay.” She says. I open my door, very cautiously. I peek around the corner to make sure no one’s there, and surely enough, no one’s there. I tug her and we make our way to the door. As I open the door, I pull her in for a quick kiss and she kisses back. I grab her shirt, and she grabs my neck. I open her mouth with my tongue, and she moans, making me remember why we are here. “As much as I love doing this with you, you need to go.” She nods and says, “Where do you want to meet tomorrow?” “Same place as yesterday.” She nods again. “Bye.” I wave and close the door. I lean against it and smile. “Let me in!” (A/N: ;) ) I jump, startled, but still open the door. “Yeah?” Jungeun hands me her jacket. “Here. Just in case you ever get cold. Okay, Bye” She runs off and down the stairs. I look at what she handed me. It’s a blue argyle sweater. I smile even more. I lift it up to my nose to smell it, and not surprisingly it smells like her. She always smells like coffee, but not overbearingly. I run into my room, and jump on my bed. I fell asleep without dinner, hugging Jungeun’s sweater. 

Jungeun’s POV  
I wake up to all of my roommates surrounding me. I jumped back, and hit my head on the wall. Reaching a hand to the back of my head I say, “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?” Jennie laughs, LAUGHS, and says, “We were worried about you yesterday. Also where is that jacket you wear everywhere?” “Okay but why are you in my face first thing in the morning? I must have lost it.” Ryujin says, “You don’t go anywhere without that jacket. You’d be sobbing if you lost it.” Chaewon nods and adds with her eyebrows wiggling, “Who did you give it to?” I flush bright red. “NO ONE! I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT. I JUST LOST IT.” “OHHHHH JUNGEUN HAS A BOYFRIEND.” I look at Chaewon with the meanest glare I could muster and say, “I lost it.” With that, I walk out.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I forgot to clarify that they are all 6th years, unless said otherwise.)

Yeojin’s POV  
It’s already the second week in school and Jungeun is still fighting with her friends. No one is exactly sure what happened between them, but we know that they must’ve had a big fight because they’re always buddy-buddy with each other. I keep eating dinner trying to ignore the screaming from the other side of the room, but eventually I can’t. I sigh and rub my face, extremely annoyed and ask, “Yuna, can you go tell your friend to tell her friends to shut up?” She looks over at me and says, “If you come with me I will.” I roll my eyes, but whatever it takes to get them to shut up I guess. “Alright.” I push my chair and stand up, Yuna does the same, and we walk over to their table.

Yuna taps Ryujin on the shoulder, grabbing her attention. “Oh hey Yuna, what’s up?” Ryujin asks with a smile on her face. “Yeojin wanted me to tell you to tell your friends to shut up.” Yuna responds with the same smile mirrored on her face. I look at her with my eyes wide, “No I said to be quiet.” The conversation around us started to get quieter, eventually coming to a stop. Ryujin’s friends were just staring at us. I grabbed Yuna’s hand and pulled her away from their table, but before we can walk off, I feel a hand around my wrist. “Where do you think you’re going?” Chaewon’s voice called out. I give a panicked look to Yuna, and she pulls out her wand and says, “Stupefy.” At that Chaewon lets go of my wrist and flies backwards into Ryujin, who was standing behind her. Yuna pulls me away and shouts to Ryujin, “Sorry!” Ryujin just responds with a grunt. I look back, terrified, and see Jennie, Nayeon, and Sooyoung helping Chaewon up, and Hyunjin eating her bread while staring somewhere at my table. We manage to get back without getting hurt or tripping. Once I’m in my seat, I look at the slytherin table again. This time Sooyoung, Jennie, Nayeon, and Chaewon are glaring at us, Ryujin is smiling and waving at us, that girl is too nice to be a slytherin, and Hyunjin still eating her bread while staring at something to my left. I look over to my left, to see what Hyunjin is looking at, but the only thing on my left is Heejin, so I tap Heejin on the shoulder and point to Hyunjin. As Heejin looks at her, Hyunjin looks away, clearly flustered. I see Heejin furrow her eyebrows and get up. “Where are you going?” Jiwoo basically shouts, even though she’s sitting across from Heejin. “I’m just going to stretch, I’ll be right back.” I give her a look of disbelief, but let her go without any questions. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around. “Yeojin, are you coming to our game next week?” It’s Rosie and Jeongyeon. They play on the quidditch team and always ask me if I’m coming, even though I never do. I think about it for a second, and decide, “Sure, why not.” Jiwoo and Rosie gasp, “Huh, really?” They ask at the same time. I nod, “Yeah, I don’t have anything to do. So I’ll come.” “Make sure you wear the brightest red and yellow you can find, or else we won’t be able to see you.” Chaeyoung says, even though she’s not much taller than me. “Chaeyoung, you have no place to say that, you’re just as short.” Momo says, while laughing at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung gives a very offended look to Momo, but knows that she’s right. “Now that you guys are done arguing,” “Hey! We aren’t arguing!” We need to get to potions class.” I nod and get out of the chair I was in, as the rest of the table does the same. 

We walk to our separate classes, only some of us going to the same locations. The people that join me in potions class are Jiwoo, Yuna, and Rosie. Me and Yuna have almost every class together. Once we’ve sat down at a table in the front, other people start to walk in. “Where is Heejin? She always stops by this class to say hi.” I don’t look up from the paper I’m finishing, but still give Jiwoo an answer, maybe not the one she was looking for, but still an answer. “I don’t know Jiwoo, I’m not in charge of your bestie.” Jiwoo takes no offence to this and just laughs. “You’re funny Yeojin.” There’s a loud banging sound and we all look over to where it came from, of course, it was Heejin. “Jiwoo, Heejin’s here.” Without taking her concerned eyes off of Heejin, she says, “Yeah, I can see that.” Heejin was just laying on the floor, face down, looking almost dead. Heejin sticks out her arm and does a peace sign. “I’m okay, hi Jiwoo.” I chuckle, and say, “Look Jiwoo, she risked her life to say hi to you.” Rosie walks over to Heejin and helps her up. Jiwoo just has a slightly entertained look on her face. “Alright bye Jiwoo!” Jiwoo waves at Heejin, who is leaving the room. “Alright, now that our….little interruption is gone, we can begin class.” The voice of our potions teacher, Mr. Kim(Jin), calls out from behind me and Jiwoo. We turn around and apologize before sitting back down at our table. “Today we are going to be talking about veritaserum. Does anyone know what that is?” A hand goes up and Mr. Kim nods, “Yes Jisoo?” “Veritaserum is a very strong truth serum.” Mr. Kim nods again, seemingly satisfied. “Good, now can anyone tell me how you make it, or the ingredients?” This time I put my hand up. “Yeojin?” “32 oz. of standard potioning water, 1 vial of ptolemy, 10 oz. of powdered moonstone, 1 sliced adder's fork, 12 whole jobberknoll feathers, and 3, lightly crushed sopophorous beans.” People look at me like I just killed someone, and Mr. Kim looks shocked. “Uh, yeah, thank you Yeojin. 5 points to gryffindor.” Jiwoo, Yuna, and Rosie look over at me proudly. “Good job Yeojin!” Jiwoo says. Rosie just gives me a pat on the shoulder. “Does anyone know how to make it?” No one raises their hands. “Okay then, I’ll teach you. Grab one of the textbooks at the front and a piece of paper from the front and sit back down.” I get up and grab what Mr. Kim told me to, then go and sit back down. “Oh, it seems I miscounted. I need a few of you to share. Um,” He says, stretching his chin. “Jiwoo and Sooyoung, Rosie and Jisoo, Sana and Tzuyu, Yeojin and Yerim, and Jinsoul and Jungeun.” Jiwoo looks upset, Rosie looks very mad, and I am confused. “Who’s Yerim?” I lean over and ask Jiwoo. “Y’know, Choerry?” I nod. “It’s her real name.” Oh, so I got paired with Choerry, or Yerim I guess, the school's resident embodiment of sunshine. I’ve never talked to her before, so I guess I’ll be the judge of that. “Go sit with your partners if you’re sharing a book, and do the work. You will need to read the whole textbook before you start though.” Mr. Kim says. Yerim picks up her stuff and walks over to me. “Hi Yeojin! Yuna!” Yerim says, as if we’d known each other for forever. “Hi Yerim!” Yuna says back, with the same amount of energy. I look over to my left at Jiwoo and she doesn’t look very happy. “So what’s the first step to making veritaserum?” I turn back to Yerim as I ask.

**Author's Note:**

> updates will probably be once a week. also posted with the same name on wattpad


End file.
